Bring Me The Head of David Young!
Narrator: This Wednesday Night at 3:00, Another Bad Guy on GoAnimate Video starring David Young's characters. When the Puppetmaster put bounties on David Young and his characters' heads, they fought against each other just to kill themselves. Yellow Horse: Black Bear, Time to die! Black Bear: Yellow Horse, Time to die! Yellow Horse and Black Bear: DIE! (shot themselves) Narrator: BRING ME THE HEAD OF DAVID YOUNG! Created by Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD. Caillou: Dad, where's my McDonald's? Boris: Right here! Caillou: Yay, Thanks, Dad! I've been waiting so long for..... (But this isn't a bag of McDonald's, Because inside the bag is a bomb! The bomb explodes as Caillou dies) Boris: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Made ya die, Caillou! Narrator: Also starring Dora the Explorer, (Dora kills her mom and dad) Little Bill, A K A, Orange Lion, (Turns into Orange Lion and kills his dad) and Ann Martin and the Bad Guy. (Bad Guy shoots Ann Martin) Police Officer: Black Bear, you are arrest for lying to Yellow Horse and killing him! Get in the Police car now! Black Bear: No, I'm not going to jail, besides, Yellow Horse deserves to die! Police Officer: That is it! I'm going to take you to the Police car! You stupid selfish brat! Black Bear: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Please don't do that! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Narrator: All of David Young's characters were in jail till.... they've had enough of the craziness of the Bad Guy! David Young's Characters: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: David Young, The Bad guy, was going to destroy McDonald's and the school while explaining what he is. David Young's Characters: There he is, Stop him! David Young: Oh crap! (David Young's characters keep coming to the Bad Guy) Narrator: Until they pushed him too far! (David Young arms himself with guns and turns himself into a red teeth guy as his characters keep coming) Boris: Face my teeth Bad Guy! David Young: NO! YOU FACE MY TEETH! DIE! (DAVID YOUNG SHOOTS CAILLOU, YELLOW HORSE AND BLACK BEAR WITH A GUN. THEN ANN MARTIN, THEN LITTLE BILL, THEN BORIS, THEN DORIS, THEN ROSIE, THEN ERIC, THEN DORA. ANN MARTIN SHOOTS DAVID YOUNG AND HE SHOOTS BACK AND KILLS ANN MARTIN.) David Young: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Shoots Police Officers, Old man Alan, Kimberly, Joey, Diesel, Ivy, Leo, Clementine, Black Bear's Babysitter, Sarah, and even Caillou's cat Gilbert) Buddies: we found that ball! (get bombed by a bomb) (Then thousands of people (peoples) got killed by David Young and buildings including McDonald's, The school and Chuck E Cheese's) David Young: Those peoples deserve to die now that I destroyed the city! Officer Scooter: David Young! What have you done to your GoAnimate City? You should be ashamed of yourself! That does it, I'm sentencing you to death by drinking from my lava bucket! David Young: Oh No! Not the Lava Bucket, It's hot! (Scooter made David Young drink from his Lava Bucket and Begins to burn on fire as drinks) David Young: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm burning I'm burning! What a world! What a world! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (dies) Narrator: (Reveals himself to be Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD) and so David Young the Bad Guy died from drinking that lava bucket created by Ottanuha, while his characters live in hell together for 5 months until they get resurrected and I, Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD, The narrator of Bring Me the Head of David Young, invaded their dark world and sent him and his characters to my world of light! Well guys, I hope you like this epic video. please subscribe to me for more videos on YouTube. send me requests in the comments below. Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD